A Next Generation Network (NGN) raises much higher requirements on spectrum efficiency and power efficiency. Compared with a conventional cellular network, a relay mobile network can efficiently improve the network coverage quality, thus providing a solution of high performance-price ratio for achieving broadband wireless access at high frequency band.
In the relay mobile network, a plurality of relay stations may work cooperatively to form a virtual array, and a Mobile Station (MS) may be connected to a radio network through a Base Station (BS) in collaboration with the plurality of relay stations. In the prior art, an uplink transmission vector of the relay mobile network is generally optimized by an MS, and an uplink signal is sent according to the optimized uplink transmission vector, so as to satisfy an uplink Signal to Noise Ratio (SINR) needed for receiving signals of each user by a BS.
The inventors find in the process of implementing the present invention that there is no technical means in the prior art to optimize the network capacity and ensure the communication quality by optimizing a transmitted signal of a relay station.